Draco really hates kittens
by Redrose001
Summary: Someone tried to make a romantic RP on omegle. I made it go weird. Draco has a hatred of kittens and wants to start a boy band while falling in love with a girl.


You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like harry potter.

Stranger: (( Please tell me if you're reading. Sorry for the length. My OC: Gwendolyn "Gwen" Michealis. She hates to be called Gwendolyn. 5th year, has light brown hair that's longish and really straight, and is almost always put up in a messy bun (she only ever wears it down at night, or when she's really tired or late), and has hazel eyes. She's in Gyffindor, and is Pureblooded. Gwen is brave, loyal and kind to her friends, but can be rude to others. Her mom was a Ravenclaw and her dad was a Slytherin, and all her siblings are either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, so she feels like the oddball out in the family. Has an older sister(R), an older brother(S), and two younger sisters(S+R). ))

Gwen woke up late, so late that she barely had time to do anything except wake up, quickly brush out her hair and change. As she ran down the hall at top speed, her long hair flowing behind her, she could hear Professor Snape reprimanding her in her head. Gwen finally made it to the classroom and walked in, out of breath. "I'm... so... sorry, Professor," she managed to get out, and made her way over to her seat next to her younger sister, Rose. She was a year younger than them, but was in advanced Potions, like the Slytherin she is. "This is the 3rd time you've been late this week, Gwen," Rose whispered. "You're going to get detention." Sure enough, Gwen was given a detention, and continued on with the lesson. After class, Rose and Gwen stood and walked out together. Rose had to go to Care of Magical Creatures, while Gwen had DADA, so they parted ways. As she walked, she tried to put her hair up, but was stopped when she heard a guy behind her say, "You've been late an awful lot lately." She spun around to face the guy. "Yeah, and?"

(( Again, sooo sorry it was long. Please respond as a male student around her age. I'd prefer Draco or one of the twins, but anyone is fine. OC's are fine. The year (like, if she's the same age as the Golden Trio or if it's Next Gen or something) depends on who you choose to be. Any era (if you choose for it to not be regular era, then just replace Snape with a different teacher). Clean RP. Please use correct spelling and grammar. Thanks for reading. ))

You: "I wasn't expecting you to be late. Normally you are the one of the first ones in the class. Has someone placed a curse on you or something?" Draco asked as he pulled out his want and bounced it against his fingers , suddenly he flicked it and Potter dropped his books. Draco laughed "Did you see that?"

Stranger: "No one has placed a curse on me. I've just been sleeping longer than usual, that's all." Gwen looked over to where Harry was picking up his books and shook her head. "It's not funny, Malfoy. You already give him enough grief."

You: "He is not exactly Mr Perfect, you know. That git put me in detention. He got Weasley to put something in my cauldron and caused it to explode." He said defensibly "You may think he is perfect because he is the 'boy who lived' but he is just as bad as anyone else."

Stranger: "I'm not saying he's Mr. Perfect," she explained, " I'm just saying it wasn't nice. I would have said the same thing to him if he had done something to you. I don't side with people because of their titles, I side with them because of how they act."

You: "So what about if it was a mud-blood. You must think that they are not nice for stealing our magic? Any real pure blood would think that." Draco sneered before making Ron's bag split and have all of his stuff to fall out.

Stranger: "I don't think that. They didn't steal anything from us." Gwen shook her head again and turned away from him, starting to walk down the hall. "Obviously I'm not a real Pure-blood."

You: "I'm still talking to you!" Shouted Draco as he started to catch up with Gwen. "I'll tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else."

Stranger: Gwen slowed down a little, to match her pace with Draco's. "And what are you going to tell me, exactly?"

You: "I don't actually have any problem with muggle born or anyone. But since my father doesn't like them I have to not like them as well. Or else." He explained quietly as the hall was quite crowded.

Stranger: "Really?" Gwen looked at him, a surprised look on her face. "How un-Slytherin of you. But, I guess that's good to know."

You: "I am full Slytherin. Only reason I don't like Granger is that I find her annoying. Not because she is muggle born, I didn't find out that she was until second year." he explained.

Stranger: "Hermione isn't that annoying," she said. "But that does make sense. Well, it's good to know you're actually a good person, after all."

You: "I'm not a good person. The words Malfoy and good don't even go in the same sentence together." He exclaimed "I'll prove it that I am not a good person. I...I hate...puppies. I hate puppies." He made up.

Stranger: "Puppies? You hate puppies?" She laughed. "Well, I don't like puppies or dogs in general, so I guess that makes me a bad person as well."

You: "Also I hate cats as well. Does that prove that I am not a good person? Every time I see a kitten it fills me with pure rage." He made up again trying to sound mean.

Stranger: She laughed harder. "Every time... you see a kitten... Merlin, Draco, your pathetic attempt at proving you aren't a good person is hilarious!"

You: "Then what do you want me to do to prove that I am not a good person? Do you want me to shave a kitten? I can do that, kittens make me angry." He shouted.

Stranger: "Calm down, I believe you. You're a terrible person." She was still laughing lightly as she spoke, but managed to stop.

You: "Thank you for realising that. A kitten scratched me when I was younger and that is why they fill me with rage." he explained as he started to laugh about himself yelling about kittens.

Stranger: "I... I doubt they 'fill you with rage', but alright." She began to laugh again. "You were just yelling about kittens, you idiot," she teased, still laughing pretty hard.

You: "I've yelled stranger things. I can get a way with it. I'm the main reason why Slytherins hate kittens." He said proudly "You know me yelling about kittens is not that funny!"

Stranger: She nodded her head. "Yes it is that funny. But I'll stop laughing." It took her a while, but she eventually stopped laughing. "Alright, alright, I'm done with my laughing fit."

You: "Are you sure that you have stopped laughing?" Draco asked "I like your laugh its cute."

Stranger: "Yes, I'm sure," Gwen answered, then smiled. "Thanks. See, you aren't a bad person."

You: "Fine" He sighed "I'm not, but don't tell anyone that."

Stranger: She smiled again, and nodded her head. "I won't, I promise."

You: "Good, I can't loose the reputation I have built up. And my father will hear of this, if it gets spread around the school. Then you will see me on the on the front of the profit on an page about me feeding kittens."

Stranger: "Feeding kittens...? I'm not going to tell anyone, calm down. I'm sure your father isn't going to hear of it if it gets spread around school, unless someone like you tells him."

You: "I won't tell my father. What class do you have next?" he asked.

Stranger: "Exactly. He wouldn't know." She smiled, her point having been made. "Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge. What class do you have?"

You: "I have that too, I've just been moved class." he explained "I've dropped ancient runes."

Stranger: "I would have never taken that class in the first place, but everyone had their own opinions." She continued walking down the hall, toward the DADA classroom.

You: "The class is pure evil and you won't believe the amount of homework you get for advanced runes. I had the option of DADA and care of magical creatures. And I had the bad experience with a hippogriff."

Stranger: Gwen laughed, remembering what had happened to him in third year. "Aw, but Buckbeak wasn't that bad. You just provoked him."

You: "Just because I called him stupid and didn't bow he attacked me" he exclaimed "Hippogriffs are in the list of animals and creatures I hate."

Stranger: "Along with kittens," she said, a smile on her face. "And puppies."

You: "Kittens are pure evil! They look cute but their cuteness just masks pure evil." he said.

Stranger: "Like me! I'm adorable as heck, but underneath this, I'm a vicious monster!" She laughed, shaking her head. "No, you just over-reacted about the kitten. They aren't even close to evil."

You: "So in your views what is the most evil animal that you can think of and why?" Draco asked "Just to let you know I think giraffes are evil as well."

Stranger: "Giraffes?" She laughed, shaking her head at him slightly. "What's wrong with giraffes?"

You: "What is not wrong with them?. Its not natural for something to have a neck as long as they do." he said.

Stranger: "It isn't natural for elephants to be so big, or for bats to have super sonic hearing almost, but they are and do, and they aren't evil."

You: "If you want to know the truth about my hatred of giraffes is that one licked me when I was trying to feed it. It licked my face! And before it did that it was licking another giraffes bum."

Stranger: "You have some serious animal problems..."

You: "Animals just don't like me as well as most people..."

Stranger: "It seems like animals are out to get you. Animals love me."

You: "Who dosn't love you? You are absolutley perfect."

Stranger: Gwen stopped where she was and turned to look at him. "I'm not absolutely perfect."

You: "How not? You are the prettiest girl in the year and one of the smartest as well. Animals like you!"

Stranger: She laughed lightly. "I doubt I'm one of the prettiest, or one of the smartest. And animals liking me doesn't mean I'm perfect."

You: "You might not think you are. But I think you are." Draco said softly.

Stranger: Gwen smiled at him, a light blush appearing on her face. "Thank you, really. That means a lot."

You: "Your welcome. You know people do stupid things?" He said I am going to do one right now."

Stranger: "Oh, you are? What kind of stupid thing are you planning to do?"

You: Suddenly he quickly pulled her close and kissed her. "I'm sorry about that." He apologised "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that."

Stranger: "Draco," she said, a little shocked from the kiss, "Stop talking." She moved closer to him and kissed him gently.

You: "I should stop talking a lot more." He commented before kissing her again.

Stranger: She smiled into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. After a while, she pulled away. "We're really late," she noted. "Umbridge is going to kill us."

You: "That means that we will both have detention. Together." He smiled.

Stranger: "That means we will both have 'I will not be late to class' cut into our hands." She grimaced, but smiled over it. "Together."

You: "Or we have the excuse of that we were both in the hospital wing. Together." He shot her a grin.

Stranger: "If we can pull that lie off, I'll be happy." She smiled. "We'll both be happy."

You: "I have an idea. Its a stupid thing that people do but it will work." He said thoughtfully.

Stranger: "What is it? I'm sure it isn't that stupid."

You: "Punch me in the face. Just do it."

Stranger: "What? No, I'm not going to punch you."

You: "You want to get detention? Punch me in the face and say that I collapsed due to lack of blood."

Stranger: She shook her head. "Draco... I can't punch you..."

You: "It can be my punishment for knocking Potter's books over. I would rather you punch me than Crabbe or Goyle."

Stranger: She sighed. "But I really don't want to hurt you."

You: "I'll put a numbing charm on my face and I won't feel anything."

Stranger: "Couldn't you just run into a wall or something?"

You: "That's stupid."

Stranger: "So is me punching you."

You: "Wait." Draco pulled out a nose bleed nougat from the twins. "this will work."

Stranger: Gwen saw what he had and nodded. "Yeah, that'll work fine."

You: "Got any tissues? I don't want to ruin my shirt."

Stranger: "Um, I might..." She searched her pockets, and found one. "Yeah, here."

You: "Thank you." Draco took the tissue, he placed it under his nose and ate the sweet. The tissue was soaked in blood instantly. "Is it working?"

Stranger: Gwen nodded. "Yes, very well."

You: "I think I will be in the hospital wing soon." Draco commented.

Stranger: "I think so, too," Gwen agreed.

You: "I think I am going to faint." Draco commented holding on the wall for support.

Stranger: "Alright, then let's get you to the hospital wing," Gwen replied, grabbing onto him. "Come on."

You: They managed to quickly make it to the hospital wing. Madame Pompfrey asked "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Stranger: "Draco had a nosebleed, and I had to bring him down here," Gwen explained, leaving out the part that they were never in class in the first place.

You: Draco mumbled something about kittens. While Pompfrey started to hold tissues to his nose "Did he hit his head? As he is talking about kittens."

Stranger: Gwen laughed, and shook her head. "No, he didn't. He isn't going insane, I assure you."

You: "What ever you say." said Pompfrey shaking her head "I need to check on a first year. Make sure that he doesn't collapse. There are more tissues on the table."

Stranger: "Yes, of course," she said, smiling at her. As Madame Pompfrey walked away, Gwen got closer to Draco. "Now what's this you're saying about kittens?"

You: "I hate them. We should adopt some kittens together." He said being slightly delirious from the medication the nurse gave him.

Stranger: "Why would we adopt kittens if you hate them?" she asked, smiling at him. "And we're adopting them together?"

You: "We are, you are like my girlfriend now. And we are too young for children so we should get kittens!" he exclaimed.

Stranger: She laughed lightly. "But they wouldn't be with us, you know, not at the same time. Either I'd have them or you'd have them."

You: "We should keep them in the room of requirement. We should just live in there it means that we don't need to share rooms with anyone else. And we could have separate beds. It would be amazing!" He shouted getting a look from Pompfrey who was going to the next student.

Stranger: "Shh, Draco, there are some sick students in here," she shushed him as kindly as she could. "We can't live in the Room of Requirement, we have to stay with our houses. And we can't keep kittens there, either."

You: "You're right they would need a litter box and a cat flap." He said sadly "And the room keeps changing. Do you think Snape could keep them in the dungeons for us?"

Stranger: "We can't have kittens though, we both have owls. Besides, weren't you telling me earlier about how much seeing kittens fills you with rage?"

You: "They do, but Potter is allergic to cats so we can use them as a weapon."

Stranger: "We aren't using kittens as weapons. That's not right."

You: "Your right, they could be distracted with a ball of string. How could I be so stupid?"

Stranger: "No, no, that's not what I meant." She laughed at how he was acting.

You: "We could use giraffes instead!" he shouted "They could lick Potter's face after smelling another giraffes arse!"

Stranger: "Draco, be quieter," Gwen reminded him. "We aren't going to be using any animals as weapons against Harry."

You: "But he gave me a detention." He whimpered "What can I do

Stranger: "You can do nothing. One detention isn't going to kill you."

You: "But its with Hagrid. And I have to be with the hippogriffs."

Stranger: "Hippogriffs aren't bad creatures. I'll ask Hagrid if I can supervise you, if you really don't like hippogriffs that much."

You: "They are mean, but I'll like it, if you can come. t means that we can kiss each other more!"

Stranger: "Shh," she said again. "Speak quieter, alright?"

You: "Fine, you know what? I should shave me head."

Stranger: "Why would you want to do that?"

You: "I'm trying for a new look. I know a better idea we should start a band"

Stranger: "Start a band? Why?"

You: "Think about it we would be famous and we can make beautiful music together. We need to have a name."

Stranger: "But neither of us have any musical talent."

You: "We could pretend to play instruments and sing. That is what One Direction do."

Stranger: Gwen laughed. "You're funny on antibiotics."

You: "I'm funny all the time. So are you saying yes or no to the band plan?"

Stranger: "I'm saying no, sorry."

You: "Why must you crush all my hopes and dreams!"

Stranger: "I'm sorry, but I'm just not a musical person."

You: "You could just dance. Harry could be the main singer."

Stranger: "Harry? And why is Harry now in our band, all-of-a sudden?"

You: "Yeah. Did you know he has a musical about him? I'm in it as well. But I'm played by a girl."

Stranger: "You're played by a girl in a musical? Well, that's interesting..."

(( I love how you brought AVPM into this. Gtg)

You have ended the conversation.


End file.
